Gelphie Lurlinemas
by SoulBrisingr
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba have some winter fun with the rest of the gang. Part of my wicked secret Santa for False-to-my-nature hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is part of my wicked secret Santa gift for 'False-to-my-nature' Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Glinda sighed as she looked at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time now, 'God can time go any slower?!' she thought to herself. Why on earth she had allowed Elphaba to go on this work experience trip in the first place she had no idea, so yeah ok it was a once in a life time opportunity to work with an animal reserve run by Animals that helped raise awareness, but that meant she wasn't here with Glinda. It was the first day of winter break and while everyone else was out having fun in the snow, here she was sat in the train station waiting for her girlfriend. This had seemed like a better idea a month ago, but considering she was a day late due to the weather, Glinda wasn't very amused but she knew Elphaba would make it up to her.<p>

Which was apparently going to be soon, as just when she was going to glare at her watch again she heard the sound of a distant whistle that could only be a train. No sooner had she seen the train coming round the corner did she jump up and start fixing her dress, she had to be presentable when greeting her girlfriend. As the train slowed and came to a halt it didn't take her long to spot Elphaba in amongst the crowd of people, partly due to her complexion and partly due to the fact she had rushed over and picked her up, twirling her round before pulling her close and kissing her feverishly.

Glinda giggled when they parted, "I missed you as well Elphie."

Elphaba smiled widely at her, causing Glinda to have butterflies in her stomach, 'god elphie is so beautiful when she genuinely smiles.' The blonde was pulled from her thoughts by a soft hand tucking some locks behind her ear.

"Ah but my sweet I don't think you missed me half as much as I missed you, I almost came back early because I couldn't bare to be apart from you" Elphaba stated as she watched the blush on her girlfriends face rise, she giggled in response. She started to walk them out of the station, "I think we've spent enough time here, time to go and enjoy the holidays what do you say my darling?"

Glinda couldn't agree more and so took the lead rushing ahead, pulling Elphaba along behind her, their fingers entwined, "I say we do what everyone does in winter and go and get some hot chocolate!" Elphaba giggled at the blonde's excitement as they basically ran the rest of the way to town.

Along the way there running had become a sort of race, as it resulted in Glinda doing her best to try and beat her taller girlfriend, but alas due to her stature she didn't stand a chance. She didn't sulk for long as she was rewarded a kiss for her effort, to be honest she couldn't even remember what she was upset about as all she could think about was how wonderful Elphaba's lips felt on hers.

The two girls could have stayed like that all day, but were quickly brought back to reality by a familiar voice, "Hiya guys, getting a little comfy out here aren't ya, wouldn't want to scare away the kiddies now would you" they would know that sarcastic voice anywhere.

Elphaba pulled away first and smirked, "Oh ha ha nice to see you to Fiyero."

The Vinkan laughed and walked over to greet his friends with a hug, "It's been a while Fae, I hope you had fun while you were gone" he then motioned to Glinda, "Oh and I hope it was worth leaving this one behind, Oz knows she's been a bit frustrated since your leave." That resulted in a very flustered blonde smacking him on the arm a little harder than needed, but he simply laughed louder.

Elphaba giggled and pulled the red faced Glinda closer, "Yeah it was worth it very interesting, but I would have rather stayed here as I'm sure we have both been very _frustrated_."

"Elphaba!" Glinda squeaked in embarrassment, she didn't think her face could get any redder, she was wrong.

"It's ok my sweet, it's none of his business what we get up to" she then leaned in and placed a kiss just above Glinda's ear so she was able to whisper just for her, "But I shall make it up to you later on."

Fiyero was starting to get a little uncomfortable just stood there watching the exchange, so he coughed to get their attention, "Ugh yeah, so what I wanted to ask was if you guys wanted to come hang out with the rest of us, we're just about to have a snowball fight."

Glinda pulled away from the raven haired beauty before she could whisper anything else, she squeaked in reply, "Yeah sure we'd love to join."

Elphaba cackled at Glinda's actions, she really shouldn't tease her as much as she does, but it's just so much fun she can't help it. The three friends made their way through the rest of the town to the large park by suicide canal, where they met up with everybody else, Boq, Avaric, Crope, Tibbett, Milla, Pfannee and Shenshen. After a quick hello and welcome back to Elphaba, they started the game and it wasn't long until snowballs rained everywhere. Laughter ensued as Avaric was pelted in the face by Fiyero, making him a target as Avaric chased him round with a massive pile of snow.

Crope, Tibbett and Boq had somehow gotten themselves into a personal war with Mila, Pfannee and Shenshen as each team tried to land a hit on the other from behind there large snow walls, it seems they may have planned for this. Which left Elphaba and Glinda against each other. Once Glinda realised this she squeaked and started to run away from her cackling girlfriend, who was smirking at her rather mischievously at the moment.

"Elphie, don't you dare do what I think you're about to do!" Glinda warned as she tried to put some distance between the two of them.

"Whatever do you mean my sweet, I simple wish to show you something," Elphaba replied innocently, although she wasn't fooling anyone.

Glinda couldn't help giggling at the playful tone of Elphaba's voice, and so decided what the heck she might as well have some fun as she quickly bent down to scoop up some snow to make her own ammunition. "Well if its round and cold then I don't want to see it," she quickly replied before turning around readying her snowball to be thrown, but she couldn't see any sign of green anywhere, that was until she got struck in the side by a snowball as it exploded into a fine powder alerting her to Elphaba's position.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter my darling," Elphaba started to laugh as she watched Glinda disappear under the shower of snow, her laughter was cut short however when she was met with a snowball to her head, causing her to loose balance and topple over backwards.

Glinda quickly gasped and ran over to see if her girlfriend was alright, she hadn't meant to hit her in the head, she didn't even think her aim was that good, "Oh Oz Elphie I'm so so sorry, are you ok, say something Elphie!" she leaned down to try and help her up but was caught by surprise when she was pulled down on top of the raven haired girl.

"I'm fine my sweet there's no need to worry, you simply caught me off guard, and who can blame me when I was distracted by one so beautiful as yourself," Elphaba replied once she had sat up with Glinda placed very comfortably in her lap. The blonde smiled in return at the complement and leaned forward to join their lips in a tender kiss before she snuggled into Elphaba's warm embrace. The girl in question ran her hand through the blonde's soft hair and placed a soft peck on her head before stating, "I think we've had enough excitement for one day, shall we go and get that hot chocolate you mentioned and head home?"

Glinda got up and pulled Elphaba up with her before nodding, "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

The two girls quickly said goodbye to the rest of the gang before making their way home to their apartment, stopping along the way for some hot chocolate. It wasn't long before they had settled down on the couch, snuggled together with a large fluffy blanket and warm drinks. They spent a lot of time discussing what Elphaba had gotten up to on her trip, or more like they spent a lot of time with Elphaba talking and Glinda listening.

"Well it sounds like you had a lot of fun, I'm glad, it will be good experience to have in the future," Glinda said when Elphaba finally ran out of things to say.

The green girl nodded while she put her mug down on the coffee table in front of them, "Yes it will, but what of you, what did you get up to while I was away, you can't of missed me that much," she smirked as she watched her girlfriend blush.

Glinda playfully pushed Elphaba away before replying, "Oh shush you mean green thing, as a matter of fact I've been rather busy what with all the work I had left to do, and organising council meetings, not to mention buying Lurlinemas presents for everyone, but anyway who said I wasn't allowed to miss my beautiful girlfriend?"

Elphaba laughed before leaning forward and kissing the blonde's nose then proceeding to rub their noses together producing a set of giggles to come from Glinda, "No one said my sweet, I missed you as well every night as without your presence I found it difficult to sleep."

"Well you won't have to worry because I'm here now, I'm glad your back Elphie," Glinda whispered as she leaned further into her girlfriends embrace, a small yawn following afterwards.

With a smile Elphaba placed a kiss in the sea of blonde locks before she whispered in reply, "It's good to be back my darling," and with that they both settled back onto the couch falling into a deep sleep neither of them had been able to achieve without their other half.


End file.
